


Buried Beneath

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Episode: s05e05 A Novel Approach, Guilt, Pain, creepy Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 5x05 a novel approach. It was dark. It was so dark that it was impossible to see more than a few inches in front of his face. Where was he? He looked around in the darkness scrambling to find some clue to answer that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Another idea popped into my head. Spoilers for 5x05 so if you haven't seen it you might not want to read any further.

It was dark. It was so dark that it was impossible to see more than a few inches in front of his face. Where was he? He looked around in the darkness scrambling to find some clue to answer that question. He tried to bend down to feel around him, only he couldn't seem to feel anything, even the floor. There was only nothingness, emptiness and darkness surrounding him leaving him with feeling small, scared and insignificant...except that it wasn't nothing that was surrounding him. He started as chilling laughter reverberated in the air around him, causing him to scramble backward to try to find a corner to hide in from the voice...only there was nowhere to go. The darkness stretched all around him and there was nowhere to hide from it.

Footsteps. He could hear footsteps. No, he shook his head and wished there was somewhere to hide from what was coming, but there wasn't. He tried to hide his face in his knees so that he wouldn't see it, but he could feel and hear the presence getting closer and closer. He trembled as he heard the footsteps stop and the slow clapping start, every time he heard a clap he would wince.

"I always knew you had it in you," his head was shoved upwards and he was so startled that he opened his eyes to see... him.

It was Stiles... only he knew that it wasn't actually him. His near mirror image was pale and the area around his eyes were so dark they looked bruised, but it was the eyes that gave it away. They weren't black, but they were dark you could feel the darkness emanating out of those eyes. It was the Nogitsune.

"You killed him," The Nogitsune grinned at him like Stiles had won a lacrosse game instead of...what he had done to Donovan. The pale version of himself was squatting so that the two of them were at the same eye level, he wished they weren't. Those eyes felt like the longer he stared into them the more the darkness bled into his soul. He looked at the pale version of himself everywhere except for those piercing eyes.

"I always knew you had it in you," Stiles winced at the words and tried to bring his head back into his knees, but a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder stopping it from moving. The grin on his pale counterparts face made him shiver. "We're alike, that's why I chose you."

"I'm nothing like you," Stiles said trying unsuccessfully to swallow the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. Fear starting seeping its way into him alongside the darkness. What if he was right? What if that was why the Nogitsune had chosen him? The Nogitsune could have chosen either Scott or Allison, but it had chosen him, even though he wasn't as skilled or physically powerful as either of them. Had the Nogitsune chosen him because he sensed darkness inside of him? It wasn't a new thought by any means. This time it felt worse because he had killed someone and this time the Nogitsune hadn't done anything.

He scrambled backward again as the darkness lifted slightly and he could see Donovan covered in blood with that bar sticking out of. Donovan looked at him exactly the way that he had right before he had died. The Nogitsune stood right by him probably as close to Donovan as Stiles had been when it had actually happened. He didn't seem at all bothered by the near dead Donovan, in fact, he just seemed to be looking Donovan up and down like that would tell him something. Looking at Donovan again about to die made his stomach rumble and he could practically feel the blood coating his hands again.

"You killed him," his pale self said turning to Stiles. Now that he was no longer being held Stiles hid his head in his knees again, cursing himself for being so weak, for not being able to face this head-on and bravely like he knew that Scott would.

"I did what I had to do to survive, I'm nothing like you," he repeated gripping his jeans with his hands with more force than was necessary. His head was forced up again and he found himself looking into those endless dark eyes for a moment before he managed to look away.

"He's dead and you're alive," Stiles tried to hold his hands to his ears, but it didn't help because he heard the next words his own voice said with no trouble "It was between him and you and you chose you, just like I would and do," His arms despite the fact that they hadn't blocked anything were torn away from his head and Stiles found himself pinned to the floor by the Nogitsune version of himself. "I'm insatiable," the Nogitsune hissed at him. "I need to feed and in order to do so I need to cause pain and strife. It's between me and them…" his smile somehow got even scarier. "So what if I play with my food for a bit first?" Anger started building in him and he found it slightly easier to look at him.

"Play? You killed half the hospital, Ethan, and Allison." His pale mirror didn't seem too bothered by his words.

"I fed. I stopped those who tried to stop me just like you. We're both killers and you know it, but what you don't know is that we both enjoy it. You liked when you ended his life," Stiles quickly shook his head several times, that wasn't true. He wasn't some psychotic killer, he wasn't like the Nogitsune, he hadn't enjoyed taking Donovan's life.

"At least you enjoyed stopping his rant where he insult you and your Dad, you know that one where he called your father a coward," His pale self said pressing his hands harder in his shoulders making him wince in pain. There was also the fact that Nogitsune's crazed smile was on his own face and it was incredibly disconcerting. "He was a monster right?" the Nogitsune continued "What does it matter if you kill a monster?! Admit it, Stiles, you're glad that he's gone?!" The Nogitsune shouted. The voice reverberated around him loudly making him wish that his arms weren't trapped between the two of them. "One less monster to worry about!" The Nogitsune's voice abruptly dropped to a whisper. "Now he can never hurt your Dad. He can never hurt anyone again and you...you didn't have to rely on anyone else...you did it all yourself. You can't deny that some part of you is glad that he's gone...and you can't deny that some part of you that you hide so deeply inside of you that you think that will suffocate it that you're glad that you killed him."

Stiles had that sick feeling in his stomach again, but tried to avoid thinking of what the Nogitsune said to him. He failed. He hadn't enjoyed it. He hadn't. But there was a piece that he didn't like to think about, a small piece of him that was glad that he was gone, even if the thought made him want to throw up.

"Do you want to know how I know that Stiles?" HIs pale self asked tilting his head at him. Stiles didn't say anything but his pale self didn't care.

"Because we're both down here. Me and those dark little thoughts you don't want to think about. You know, the ones where you enjoyed the power of having me with you, of not being the useless human anymore. The one where you secretly enjoyed that someone was finally scared of you for once."

"You think that i'm gone, stuffed away, contained, but not all of me is. I'm here too," his pale self said tapping his forehead " trapped in your head… at least for now." his pulse started skyrocketing at those words "But all this pain, all this chaos in your head" his pale self gave a cocky smile. "We both know what that does to me and one day you'll be able to have that feeling of power again. One day we'll be strong again and this time nothing will stand in our way!" he shouted. Stiles shook his head vigorously his heart threatening to expel itself from his chest, his breathing had shortening to quick little gasps of air and then

-Stiles jerked awake, wincing slightly as he hit his already injured shoulder against his desk chair. His breathing was quick and heavy and on the verge of a panic attack.

He quickly scanned the room. It was his room. His desk, his computer and his bed with his clothes haphazardly placed around the room that he swore that he would clean ,but had gotten distracted with homework. It was his room, not the dark room in his dream and there was no one but him in the room. To make sure Stiles looked down intently at his fingers and counted each one. One, two,three, four, five. Five fingers. He counted the other hand and it was also five fingers.

It was a dream. It had just been a dream...a terrible dream, but just a dream. There was nothing left of the nogitsune. His mind was just too full of guilt about Donovan and it was bringing up old wounds for some reason. Yeah, that was it that had to be it, because there couldn't be anything left of him, there couldn't be. It was just a terrible, terrible dream.

Stiles looked down at his half-completed homework he had been working on before he had fallen asleep. There was a large gob of drool on one of the corners of his assignment. He shouldn't have let himself fall asleep. If he hadn't fallen asleep then he would have never had that dream. Stiles really wished that after everything that had happened with Donovan that he hadn't had that dream.

His eyes moved from his homework assignment to the rest of the desk's contents. There was his computer of course and some miscellaneous crap. There was also a half empty can of red bull that he had been using to try to keep himself from sleeping, though that obviously hadn't worked, or he just hadn't drunk enough or drunken it recently enough.

His attention turned to the bottle at the end of his desk. It was his Adderall. He had just gotten it filled two days ago and hadn't gotten around to putting them into a pill organizer yet. Now that he thought about it, he realized it had been a long time since he had last put the pills into containers. He hesitantly grabbed the container and looked at it. He had already had his dosage for the day but...this, this would keep him awake. This would keep him from having any more nightmares that night. The last thing he needed was more nightmares. He already felt like he was going out of his mind again, he didn't need any more of those dreams to make him lose even more of his mind. Stiles shook a few more Adderall pills into his hand giving them a long look. It wasn't like this was the only time he had taken more than he supposed to, but he still felt slightly hesitant..Just tonight. He'd figure out something else to keep him awake tomorrow he assured himself and swallowed them down with red bull. Anything to keep him from falling asleep again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by the song Douchebag Theme by Christopher Lennertz & Steve Frangadakis I used some lyrics I don't own those either.
> 
> I guess after my story Insatiable was made AU by 05x05 I wanted to keep it still a reality.
> 
> This was kind of a pain in the ass to write let me know if it was worth it.


End file.
